


Morning Sunlight

by imagine_hamburr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Coffee, F/F, Fluff, Honestly I would love to write a Great Gatsby Marliza AU, Maria wirh glasses, Marliza, One-Shot, Really cute morning, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_hamburr/pseuds/imagine_hamburr
Summary: Maria spends time with her loving wife.





	

Sunlight reflected off of a cracked window, sending shattered crystals of light into the New York flat.

Birds flocked across the sky as skyscrapers glistened.

Maria looked out at the street filled with morning traffic below, Squinting her eyes to try and see better.

Small fuzzy figures of cars and people were scattered about like a trail of ants.

"Honey,"

"Yeah?"

Sudden clearness washed over Maria's vision, a small fog of fingerprints cascaded on her eyes.

Her fingertips curled around the firm roundness of the lenses, sensing her wife behind her.

"You forgot your glasses."

Maria snorted as Eliza gave a small giggle, Maria taking off her glasses and wiping the fingerprints off her lenses with the hem of her shirt.

"Im not blind, you know? I can see okay without my glasses!" Maria concluded as she slipped them back on, her vision showing that of Eliza at the kitchen counter.

"You can see well without your glasses when you have _contacts_ in." Eliza corrected as Maria gave a small huff and crossed her arms.

The smell of coffee wafted up into the air, Eliza pouring dark colored coffee into two mugs.

It smelled fresh and warm, clicking memories of past mornings.

She watched as Eliza poured small plastic cups of cream into the coffee, the cream color making swirls in the drink.

Maria watched this, humming.

Eliza stole a glance at her wife, a little smirk on her lips.

She pulled out five sugar cubes, plucking two from her palm and plopping them into each mug.

The last cube she submerged into the coffee, the white sugar cube soaking in a light brown color.

Eliza leaned over to Maria, Maria giving her a confused look.

"What are you doing?" She asked, a slight chuckle in her voice.

"Taste it!" Eliza interjected as she then touched the coffee-soaked sugar cube to her lips.

Maria hesitated at first, and then bit down onto the sugar cube, Eliza popping it into her mouth.

The sugar cube had softened due to the coffee, a sweet almost bitter taste to it.

She let out a near delightful purr, Eliza smiling at this as Maria leaned in and gave her a sugary sweet kiss.

"Ah! Maria!" Eliza giggled as Maria sneaked another kiss, Eliza playfully pushing her away.

"I love you." Maria said with a small smile as she took up her cup of coffee.

"I love you more." Eliza replied.

"I love you most." Maria echoed across the flat.

Maria found remnants of the morning newspaper resting on the coffee table, taking up the thin pages and sitting down at the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry if you see a lack of posts on here but I have just been going through a bit of a rough time. So I may just post random one shots. 
> 
> Oh yeah, I wanted to do a Great Gatsby AU with Marliza. I really want to do a famous love story and turn it gay.


End file.
